


Phantomisms

by Sniktwifey



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Demonic Possession, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, Witches, werewolves turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniktwifey/pseuds/Sniktwifey
Summary: ⠀               ⠀               ⠀               ⠀               ⠀               ⠀❛ ━──┈ 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑐, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑒 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑠. 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝑝𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑜𝑚. 𝘩𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑟𝑏𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑠, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑎 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑡𝘩𝑦 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑙. 𝑆𝑜 𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑓𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝑑𝑎𝑤𝑛 𝑤𝘩𝑒𝑛 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑎𝑤𝑜𝑘𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑐𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑢𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑑 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑜𝑦𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑, 𝘩𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝘩𝑒𝑟. 𝑊𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑎 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑙 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡, 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑔𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑚 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘. 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑠𝘩𝑒'𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑐𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡𝘩 𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑙𝑦 𝑏𝑦 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒, 𝘩𝑒𝑙𝑝𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝑙𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑙 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦'𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑡. 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑠𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑙𝑦 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑 𝑓𝑢𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑠, 𝑖𝑔𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛 & 𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑠; 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑢𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝘩𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒. ❜
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Phantom/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue - would you die for them?

the world is a battlefield and she has lost the war. good versus evil ━ in the end the ones you love become just causalities. a seized breath did nothing to ease the pain. purified agony, coursing; scorching the core of her soul. for she was only capable of destruction. blood lust & murderous urges ━──┈ it accounts to an innocent souls ripped through weakened fingers. naked flesh convulses at the sight of crimson streaks now dried. a feeble cry is murmured as she feels the remnants of her soul fracture. cracked fingernails desperately cling to the lifeless bodies of her former lover and truest friend. she realizes ━ she died with them.

𝘩𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑎𝑤𝑛 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝘩𝑒𝑟.

𝘩𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑒𝑥𝑐𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑎 𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑖𝑛. 

𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝐏𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐓𝐎𝐌.... 

one didn’t need to see him to experience his presence. your veins went dry. frozen, iced over; your heartbeat petrified. he was a monster, like her, but from a different side of the spectrum; here to offer her a deal she wouldn’t be able to refuse. he came in red, silk; like the tainted life force she had drained. a back vest overlaid his chest, a fashionable choice for the matrix of hell; perhaps to appeal to a sense of normalcy. eternal flames burned deep, souls screaming from the depths; forever trapped in the crystal cavern that rest atop his walking stick. as chocolate orbs rose, she peered into bottomless pits of brown ━──┈ embers burning; as if an illusion had befallen her. she knew in that moment, it was over.

𝑠𝑜 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑖𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑?

𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑙𝑣𝑎𝑔𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑖𝑟𝑠?

𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝐔𝐍𝐃𝐘𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄?

she had lived her life in suffrage, he’d convinced her; forever chained to the moonlight. imprisoned & tormented. words like liquid cocaine pouring out of a firm jawline, devilish lips a temptation; lashing hot off the tip of her tongue in a fiery embrace to her soul. they were gone and would never be back otherwise. she could be their salvation, free forever of the fear of hurting another being; devoid of the infliction that accosted her. it was just her soul, no, he wanted even more from her ━──┈ her life-force. the very things that made her the woman she was, so she had tried; a better person to fall prey to her demons.

𝑎 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒-𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑐𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑡𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛.

𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑏𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝘩𝑖𝑚 ━──┈ 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑜𝑦𝑎𝑙 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑎𝑛𝑡 . 

𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡𝘩 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝐄𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐓𝐘.

she hesitated & he sensed it. so he preyed upon her weakness with tales of their anguish. showed her how she had showed no mercy, how she had chased her down; hunted the very girl who had showed her acceptance ━──┈ the mercy of friendship. how desperately the love of her life had in desperation thrown himself upon her to save his sister, to be braced with one affliction after another. how she had enjoyed the hunt but not the kill, leaving them to suffer in anguish; until they perished in an agonizingly slow way. the two people in her life who mattered most, now gone; but she had the power to reverse it

𝑠𝑜 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑙 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑠.

𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑜𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟.

𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑡𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑑 

𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑚 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑑 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆. 

so when he forced the quill in her hand, she felt her fingertips quake; the burning through her palms. it was an easy decision when he asked if she would sign. her entire life she had feared this very moment but also longed for it. he saw inside her & he saw her deepest desires; fears. They would be alive, safe; it was what she needed to do. a shattered heart bleeds for them, that she will never see them again; forever lost to them & time itself. as the quill tip strikes flesh, drawing a single drop of blood; she pressed it to the dusted parchment he had unrolled ━──┈ signing her name beside it. there was nothing for her here anymore...

𝑠𝑜 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑?

𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑚 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑠𝑜 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒?

𝘩𝑒 𝑎𝑠𝑘𝑒𝑑.... 𝐖𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐃 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐃𝐈𝐄 𝐅𝐎𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌 ?

in that very moment, she felt her body empty, as if everything that made her Raven had been siphoned from her being. a glimmer in crystal fractures reveal a mirror image of her, a reflection; no longer hers. it was in that moment she understood how massive the depth of fear could be. he is soft as his fingers grasp tenderly at her jawline and the pools of his eyes consume her own. he says something, a whisper; but it falls on deaf ears. her locked eyes are forced to the depths of flames that beckon beyond his blackness, tainting browned orbs; until all that remains is a void. in the distance, two sets of lungs inhale sharply, a life-force reunited; dragged back to this plane of existence. in that very moment, as they breathed again for their first time, she breathes for her last time.

𝘩𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑎𝑤𝑛 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝘩𝑒𝑟.

𝘩𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑒𝑥𝑐𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑎 𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑖𝑛.

𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝐏𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐓𝐎𝐌.... 

𝑠𝑜 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝐃𝐈𝐄𝐃 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑚 ━──┈ 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑛 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝐋𝐈𝐕𝐄𝐃 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝘩𝑖𝑚.


	2. Welcome to the brink of hellfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( chapter under edit! Also More coming soon! ^_^)

It was past sunset when Raven awoke. The brunette was dazed, hair astray; splayed across her pillow. Almost immediately she was greeted with an unfamiliar sensation of number fingertips and a throbbing temple. For a brief moment, she felt her heart jolt; dropping directly in her stomach as reflected on her memories. Had it all been a dream? It was all too vivid. The blood, the searing pain in her chest; brutal agony within the debts of her soul. Her lover, her best friend; maimed at her own hand. Alive? Impossible? No. It became a sudden realization that her palms were still fresh with dried remnants of the lifeforce of those closest to her. Oddly enough, the scent seemed unusually faded; as if her senses had dulled. They were alive? Yes. She recalled seeing Mason's chest rise, just before everything had gone black; life as she knew it dissolving before her very eyes. Did he know the sacrifice she had made? Did Mickey? Her best friend. Suddenly she felt her insides sear. Her heart ached, screaming out; but no sound heard. Hot tears burned against the tender and swollen flesh of her cheeks as they coursed downward, but she didn't feel anything but a chill.

It was becoming rapidly clear that the cold was not within her imagination. In fact, it was also clear that she wasn't alone as a glimmer caught the corner of her eye. The air in her lungs froze, sending a fiery wave throughout her body. No. The shadowy figure hadn't said a word, merely watched her all this time. How long had he been there? Had he intended to speak? As if he read her mind, he finally spoke. "Don't worry, you'll adjust to the feeling." He said, voice like black silk. The words licked along her spine, leaving her blood ice; bones ivory stone. As he leaned forward, she was able to finally get a glimpse of him. Skin light beneath red satin, he boasted several tattoos that seemed to travel upward his arms underneath the rolled cuffs of his shirt. If she hadn't been close to having a heart attack, she would have noted how attractive he was beneath the pale illumination. A strong jawline, as if carved perfectly. Dimples that seemed to perfectly match his tempting eyes, endless pits of darkness; they could ensnare and entrap you. A curve of smooth hair to match his eyes. That paired with soft, full lips that were pursed seriously as he stared intently. He could seduce anyone he desired.

Somehow the silence he emitted seemed far more dangerous than his words. "Where am I?" She asked. Her knees tucked to her chest as her gaze bore down on him. "You don't ask questions. You follow orders." Words like a knife, he leaned forward, fingers clutching what she believed to be some sort of cane until his knuckles breached whiteness. She hadn't anticipated his response to being so brash. "Like hell! Where am I?" A demand as she edged closer towards the end of the bed. "Something like that." He snarked. Dangerous words from a man like him. The curve of his fingertips danced along the surface of his glass orb as if he were bored. "You can't keep me here!" She snapped. He didn't seem to care too much. His tone was rather nonchalant as his jawline clenched; head dipping into a curious tilt. "I own you now. I can do whatever I want with you. Don't you know that yet?" He stated, his patience growing thin. (more coming soon! )


	3. I own you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon


End file.
